lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Candidate
Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Fred Koehler - Seamus Katey Sagal - Kevin Tighe - | costars=Casey Adams - Wheeler Ken Elliott - Orderly Noelle Maile Holck - Nurse Christopher McGahan - Paul Alan Seabock - Sub Commander | uncredited= Larry Wegger - Hospital patient }} é o 14º episódio da sexta temporada e o 117º episódio de Lost; e irá ao ar dia 04 de maio de 2010. Jack deve decidir se confia ou não em Locke, depois que ele é colocado em um desafio. Sinopse Realidade Paralela (2004) Fora da sala de cirurgia, acorda da anestesia e está ao seu lado. John reconhece Jack, que refresca a memoria de Locke sobre como os dois se encontraram depois do voo de Sidney. Jack explica que John foi atropelado e que quando ele estava sendo operado, Jack achou que John poderia ser um candidato para ser tratado em um novo método capaz de reparar sua paralisia. Locke imediatamente recusa a oferta. A noiva de John, Helen Norwood chega e agradece Jack por salvá-lo. Jack entra em um consultório dentista onde Dr. Bernard Nadler está moldando uma prótese dentária. Depois de pedir para ver uma ficha de um paciente, Jack explica que ele é o cirurgião de John e ele acredita que Locke foi um cliente de Nadler há três anos, e ainda que ele está tentando saber como Locke ficou paralisado. Nadler pergunta qual o interesse de Jack em Locke e ele começa a explicar que ele encontrou Locke depois do voo de volta da Austrália. Bernard imediatamente interrompe a explicação que ele estava sentado no corredor de Jack no e conta seu flerte em sua esposa, Rose. Ele chama isso de "estranho." Bernard se recusa a fornecer informações confidenciais, mas escreve em um papel o nome "Anthony Cooper" e diz que este homem foi trazido junto com John Locke há três anos. Quando Jack está de saída, Bernard diz que espera que Jack encontre o que procura. Jack vai ao Palms Nursing Home para ver Anthony Cooper. Helen também chega ao local e, depois de alguma insistência de Jack, pede para que ele vá embora, dizendo que John não quer realizar a operação e pergunta se não é suficiente Jack ter salvo a vida de John. Jack diz que não, não é suficiente. Eles vão encontrar Cooper, que parece estar em estado vegetativo. Helen conta que este é o pai de John. De volta ao hospital, Jack está ao lado da cama de Locke que, ainda sob efeito da anestesia, murmura "Aperte o botão... Eu queria que você tivesse acreditado em mim." chega ao hospital e vai com Jack à cafeteria para continuarem a conversa que estavam tendo quando Jack precisou ir embora durante a leitura do testamento de seu pai. Claire conta a Jack que a advogada lhe deu uma caixinha de música, dizendo que isso era vontade de seu pai. Ela mostra a caixa a Jack, que diz não entender esta vontade de seu pai, acrescentando que nunca soube da existência da caixa. Claire pergunta como seu pai morreu e Jack a informa que ele bebeu até a morte, foi encontrado em um beco em Sidney e que a companhia aérea perdeu seu corpo. Claire conta que acabou de chegar de Sydney. Jack fica confuso quando se dá conta de que Claire também estava no Oceanic 815. Eles abrem a caixinha de música, que começa a tocar "Catch a Falling Star". Ele oferece seu flat para Claire se hospedar, dizendo que eles não são estranhos, eles são uma família. Saindo do hospital, Locke passa por Jin, que está levando flores amarelas para um quarto. Locke empurrando sua própria cadeira de rodas encontra sua esposa, Helen. Jack chega em Locke no corredor do hospital e diz adeus e Locke simplesmente agradece. Jack conta pra ele que foi ver seu pai para entender o porquê de ele não querer a cirurgia. Visivelmente chocado com a invasão de privacidade, Locke conta que o acidente que o deixou paralítico e colocou seu pai em estado vegetativo foi a queda de um avião. Locke explica que acabara de conseguir sua licença de piloto e insistiu para que seu pai fosse seu primeiro passageiro. Mesmo com seu pai tendo medo de voar, Locke o convence a ir junto, pedindo que seu pai confie nele. Locke confessa ainda não saber o que fez de errado, mas sabe que foi sua culpa. Jack relembra da primeira conversa que tiveram, ainda no aeroporto, quando Locke ajudou-o a aceitar que seu pai não existia mais. Jack diz que agora é sua vez de ajudar Locke a aceitar que seu pai não existe mais (embora Locke diga que seu pai não se foi da mesma maneira que o pai de Jack), e aceitar que se punir pelo acontecido não trará seu pai de volta. Ele diz que "o que aconteceu, aconteceu," e que Locke pode "esquecer". Jack diz que não é fácil e, que ele também não sabe como aceitar isso, e que espera que Locke possa "descobrir primeiro". Locke sorri de maneira nervosa e se despede de Jack. Enquanto ele segue pelo corredor, Jack o chama novamente e diz "Eu posso ajudá-lo, John. Gostaria que você tivesse acreditado em mim." Locke para por um momento, como se o que Jack acabou de dizer lhe soasse familiar, e segue seu caminho. Na Ilha (2007) thumb|left|[[Widmore ameaça matar Kate.]] Jack acorda dentro de uma canoa. Sayid está perto dele e avisa que estão na Ilha Hidra. No interior da ilha, na estação Hidra, Sawyer, Hurley, Kate, Claire, Sun, Jin e Frank estão sob a mira das armas da equipe de Widmore e são obrigados a entrar nas jaulas. Sawyer se recusa a entrar na jaula e pega o rifle de Seamus, mas Charles Widmore agarra Kate e ameaça matá-la. Sawyer tenta chamar a atenção, mas Widmore o informa que ele tem uma lista com os nomes "Ford, os Kwons e Reyes, mas não há Kate Austen", por isso, ele diz que não importa tê-la viva ou não. Contra os protestos de Kate, Sawyer devolve a arma e todos entram nas jaulas. Widmore se aproxima de Sawyer e diz que, embora Sawyer não acredite, ele está fazendo isso para seu próprio bem. Widmore checa com seus homens se a cerca está ligada. Dizem que ela estará ligada em uma hora e Widmore pede para que sejam mais rápidos, porque "ele está chegando". thumb|right|O grupo de [[Sawyer se aproxima do avião Ajira.]] Na praia, Sayid explica a Jack que Widmore os atacou com morteiros e que Locke o salvou. Sayid diz que o resto do grupo de Locke correu para dentro da floresta e, por isso, só restaram agora Locke, Sayid e Jack. "Locke" chega e conta a Jack que seus amigos foram aprisionados por Widmore e que, agora, eles devem resgatá-los. Jack questiona por que Widmore os manteria prisioneiros e Locke responde de modo sarcástico, dizendo que ele poderia perguntar, mas duvida que Widmore responderia a ele. Ele sugere que liberem os presos, corram até o avião e saiam da ilha antes que se dê conta do que está acontecendo. Jack diz que eles não são seu grupo e que ele não vai deixar a ilha. "Locke" espera que Jack mude de ideia, mas, de imediato, ele precisa que Jack faça seus amigos confiarem nele, ele reforça que Jack pode confiar nele ao dizer que ele poderia matar Jack e seus amigos a qualquer momento sem que nada o impedisse, mas, ao invés disso, ele salvou a vida de Jack e agora quer salvar a de seus amigos também. Sawyer e Kate partem ansiosamente na gaiola. Quando Kate afirma que Widmore não a teria matado, Sawyer explica que na caverna, o nome de Kate estava riscado e que Widmore estava correto, ele não precisa dela. Jin diz a Sun que viu sua bela filha em uma foto. Sun dá a Jin seu anel de casamento que ela salvou. De repente, o gerador de energia apaga e o monstro de fumaça aparece e ataca equipe de Widmore, matando vários. Seamus é jogado nas barras da jaula, caindo no chão ao lado da jaula. Kate tenta alcançar as chaves penduradas no cinto de Seamus, enquanto Frank dá pontapés na porta da jaula. Jack chega e abre a gaiola com as chaves e libera o grupo. Em sua caminhada para o avião, Kate pergunta a Jack se ele vem com eles agora e Jack diz a ela que ele vai ajudá-los a entrar no avião, mas não vai se juntar a eles, porque ele "não deveria ir." Sayid chega e diz que eles precisam ir embora porque Locke está esperando. thumb|left|Entrando no submarino "Locke" caminha em direção ao avião, mas não é detido pelos guardas de Widmore quando estes atiram nele. Ele quebra o pescoço de um dos guardas e atira em outro, pegando, depois, o relógio de pulso de um dos corpos. Ao entrar no avião, ele nota alguns fios ligados a um pacote de explosivos C4. Os losties chegam ao avião e encontram os homens mortos. "Locke" aparece saindo do avião e admite o explica, mostra os explosivos recém-retirados do avião. "Locke" conta que o novo plano é deixar a ilha usando o submarino, já que eles não podem ter certeza de que o avião não foi sabotado. Hurley lembra a todos que Richard Alpert disse que "Locke" não poderia deixar a ilha, mas Sawyer o interrompe, dizendo que Alpert não está lá. Sawyer agradece a "Locke" por tê-los saalvado duas vezes, dizendo que estava enganado a seu respeito. "Locke" diz que o submarino estará fortemente protegido, e que precisarão da ajuda de todos. Jack diz novamente que irá ajudá-los, mas não deixará a ilha. Ao saírem, Claire pede desculpas a "Locke", que diz que a entende. Sawyer sussurra a Jack que ele não confia nem um pouco em Locke e pede para Jack garantir que Locke não entre no submarino. thumb|right|[[Claire se dá conta de que foi deixada para trás.]] O grupo chega à doca e não percebe nenhum sinal de proteção armada ao submarino. Sawyer explica seu plano, especificando que Jack e "Locke" fiquem vigiando e sejam os últimos a embarcarem. Sawyer, Sun, Frank, Jin e Hurley vão primeiro. Eles não encontram qualquer tipo de resistência e entram no submarino, onde facilmente dominam a tripulação. Sawyer ordena que o capitão o ligue. Kate, Claire e Sayid seguem para a doxa. "Locke," dá a Jack uma das mochilas e, então, eles se aproximam. Na doca, "Locke" pede que Jack reconsidere sua decisão de não deixar a ilha, dizendo que quem quer que tenha dito para Jack ficar, não tinha ideia do que estava falando. Jack se vira e responde "John Locke disse que eu precisava ficar". Sem seguida, empurra "Locke", que cai dentro da água. Kate olha em volta, perguntando o que aconteceu, e leva um tiro no ombro de um dos capangas de Widmore que estava escondido atrás das árvores. Jack carrega Kate até o submarino, com Sayid atrás, deixando Claire e Locke na linha de tiro dos capangas. Sawyer sobre para ver o que está acontcendo e encontra Claire e "Locke" troacndo tiros com os capangas. Assim que "Locke" corre em direção ao submarino, Sawyer fecha a porta, deixando "Locke" e Claire para fora. Ele usa um telefone de comunicação interna e pede que Frank faça o capitão imergir com o submarino. Claire vê o submarino desaparecer e corre até ele, sendo impedida por "Locke",que tem um sorriso de satisfação e diz: "Acredite, você não quer estar neste submarino." thumb|left|[[Jack garante ao grupo que a bomba não irá explodir.]] Kate cai no chão machucada e fica chocada com o fato de que deixaram Claire para trás. Jack pede a Hurley sua mochila para tratar da ferida de Kate e descobre que "Locke" colocou o C4 do avião em sua mochila e ligou-o a uma bomba, usando o relógio que ele roubou do guarda morto como timer. O timer está em contagem regressiva que inicia em 3:54. Jack percebe que está diminuindo e diz a todos eles que eles fizeram exatamente o que Jack queria. Jack manda que o submarino volte à tona e diz a Sawyer que "Lock" planejava ser deixado na doca o tempo inteiro. Frank informa a eles que o Capitão disse que o submarino levaria 5 minutos para chegar à tona. O time chega perto dos 3:20. Sayid explica como desarmar uma bomba, mas ele tem uma certa dúvida se isso irá funcionar. Sawyer está prestes a puxar os fios mas Jack o impede, dizendo que nada vai acontecer, a bomba não vai detonar se eles não mexerem nela. Ele explica como eles fizeram exatamente o que "Locke" queria: Assim como "Locke" disse a Widmore, "Ele queria ter todos nós em um só lugar ao mesmo tempo. Um bom lugar fechado de onde não teríamos esperanças de sair". Ele explica que "Locke" tem dito que ele não poderia sair da Ilha sem que todos eles estivessem mortos. Jack supõe que "Locke" não pode matá-los diretamente e está fazendo com que eles matem uns aos outros puxando os fios do C4. thumb|right|[[Sayid faz seu último sacrifício.]] Jack pergunta a Sawyer por que "Locke" usaria um timer, por que ele não simplesmente jogaria a bomba no submarino? Jack argumenta que eles vão todos ficar bem, que eles têm que confiar nele. Sawyer diz que sente muito e puxa os fios. O timer pára em 1:31 e nada acontece à princípio. Então, o timer recomeça e faz a contagem regressiva mais rápido. Sayid diz a Jack para ouvir com atenção e diz a ele a localização de Desmond, e diz "Locke o quer morto, isso quer dizer que vocês vão precisar dele." Jack pergunta por que Sayid está dizendo isso a ele. Sayid, apressado, diz "Porque será você, Jack." Ele pega o C4 e corre através da passagem. A bomba explode em suas mãos. e Sun em seu último momento juntos]] A água começa a inundar o submarino. Frank levanta e olha para a antepara enquanto ela cede e o acerta com força total seguida de um jato d'água. Jack encontra Kate debaixo d'água e entrega-a a Hurley, dando a ele um cilindro de oxigênio de emergência e dizendo a ele que a tirasse dali. Hurley pergunta sobre Sayid mas Jack grita, "Não há nenhum Sayid" Sun fica presa em um lado da câmara por um armário de metal. Jin, Sawyer e Jack se esforçam para tirar o armário pesado de cima dela, mas quando o fazem, Sun ainda fica presa atrás de uma barra de metal. Outra barra de metal cai e acerta Sawyer na cabeça fazendo-o desmaiar. Jack o segura mas ainda quer ajudar Jin a libertar Sun. Jin se recusa a ficar com o último cilindro de oxigênio de emergência e insiste que ele saia do submarino e salve Sawyer. Jack lança um último e longo olhar para Jin e Sun e nada para fora do submarino com Sawyer. Jin continua tentando libertar Sun ainda que ela o peça para ir embora, mas ele não a obedece. Ele abraça-a e diz a ela que não vai deixá-la. Eles se abraçam enquanto a água inunda o submarino. O submarino afunda e suas mãos se separam enquanto eles morrem. thumb|right|[[O Homem de Preto conta a Claire que ele está indo terminar o que começou.]] Jack nada para a praia com Sawyer, desengasgando um pouco de água. Hurley e Kate chegam aos dois cambaleando. Kate pergunta sobre Jin e Sun mas Jack diz que estão mortos. Hurley e Kate choram enquanto Jack se afasta para o mar e também chora. "Locke," ainda no pier, conta a Claire que o submarino afundou. Claire fica chocada que eles estão todos mortos, mas "Locke" diz que nem todos estão mortos. Ele pega sua mochila e seu rifle e Claire pergunta onde ele está indo. Ele responde, "Vou terminar o que eu comecei." Curiosidades Gerais * Hurley diz que ele não consegue encontrar o kit de primeiros socorros, porém ele pode ser visto na sala de controle do submarino ao lado de Frank. *Jack pega uma barra de Chocolate Apollo na máquina de venda automática do hospital. *O alarme de emergência do submarino tem o mesmo som da Estação Espelho Notas de Produção *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Ken Leung (Miles) e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) não aparecem neste episódio. **Contando com esse episódio, Desmond apareceu em apenas cinco dos primeiros catorze episódios. Isso quebra o recorde de Michael na 4ª Temporada e de Nikki na 3ª Temporada, que só apareceram em seis episódios fora de seus catorze episódios creditados. *Kevin Tighe (Anthony Cooper) aparece (sem falas), pela primeira vez desde "The Brig", com uma ausência de 49 episódios. *Este episódio apresenta três mortes do elenco principal, o montante mais elevado em qualquer um episódio, com Sayid, Sun e Jin morrendo. É possível também que Frank tenha morrido. ** Isso quebra o registro de duas mortes (Nikki e Paulo) em "Exposé". ** Apesar de Ana Lucia e Libby tomarem dois tiros por Michael em "Two for the Road", só a Ana Lucia morreu imediatamente, enquanto Libby morre apenas no episódio seguinte, "?". **Além disso, as mortes fazem com que a 6ª Temporada seja a única temporada a matar mais de um personagem principal que aparece desde a primeira temporada. *Este é o primeiro episódio desde a estréia da 4ª temporada em "The Beginning of the End", em que todos os sobreviventes da queda do avião em "Pilot, Parte 1", que voltaram ou permaneceram na ilha, ficam juntos no mesmo lugar, ao mesmo tempo. *No final desse episódio, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, Claire, Walt e, possivelmente, Rose, Bernard, Vincent, Cindy, Zack, Emma e outros que desertaram com Os Outros são os únicos passageiros remanescentes do Voo Oceanic 815 ainda vivos na realidade original. *Não há "Anteriormente em Lost" neste episódio. Os outros dois episódios desta temporada que também nao o apresentam são: "Recon" e "Happily Ever After". Uma outra versão de "Ab Aeterno" também corta o segmento, por razões de tempo do episódio. Erros de Gravação * Quando Jack vê o C-4 na mochila, a contagem regressiva vai de 3:55 a 3:52. Em seguida, ele apita 10 vezes (um bip por segundo), levando a contagem regressiva para 3:42. Já na cena seguinte, a contagem regressiva está em 3:45 * Quando Jack está indo para a água chorando pelos mortos na explosão do submarino, há uma quantidade de areia na sua roupa, que enquanto ele está se movendo some. Temas Recorrentes * O episódio começa com Locke abrindo seus olhos. * Existem 4 unidades de C-4 na bomba. * Quatro pessoas sobreviveram ao afundamento do submarino. * Tendo finalmente se reunido, Sun coloca a aliança de Jin de volta em seu dedo. Depois, eles conversam sobre Ji Yeon pela primeira vez. * Sun, Jin, Sayid, Seamus e pelo menos dez dos capangas de Widmore morrem. Frank também pode ter morrido, embora seu destino ainda não é certo. * Widmore poe Sawyer, Kate, Claire, Sun, Jin and Frank nas jaulas da Ilha Hidra. * O Homem de Preto tenta ganhar a confiança dos sobreviventes resgatando-os das jaulas e revelando a armação de Widmore no avião Ajira. Depois ele sorrateiramente troca as malas de Jack antes de embarcarem no submarino, deixando uma bomba escondida em seu interior. * Jack e Claire se olham no espelho da caixa de música dada por seu pai. * Bernard observa que Jack ter perguntado sobre John Locke é 'muito estranho', visto que todos eles estavam no Voo Oceanic 815. * Jack e Claire observam que ambos estavam no mesmo voo vindo de Sydney. * Sawyer queixa-se a Kate que eles estão "'andando' em círculos", estando eles nas jaulas de ursos polares novamente. * Sayid salva seus amigos da morte removendo a bomba do compartimento. Análise da História *Jack and Sayid free the caged survivors, aided by the Smoke Monster. Upon arrivng at the plane the group changes plans and commandeers the sub. *Sayid entrusts Jack with Desmond's destiny and tells him "It's going to be you." *Jack wants to stay on the Island and Sawyer wants to leave. When Jack asks Sawyer to believe the bomb will not go off, Sawyer attempts to deactivate it anyway. *The Man in Black kills several of Widmore's crew members. Referências Culturais * Eric "Hoss" Cartwright: Sawyer chama o capitão do submarino de "Hoss", um apelido que ele usou antes para rotular os personagens que precisavam fazer alguma coisa para ele. *"Catch a Falling Star": A música, de 1957, toca na caixa de música de Claire. Técnicas Literárias * Bernard diz para Jack, "Eu espero que você encontre o que está procurando." * In the original timeline, a plane crash caused Locke to regain the use of his legs, while in the flash-sideways timeline, a plane crash cause him to lose the use of his legs. * Jack gets an Apollo candy bar from the hospital vending machine and offers it to Claire, much like Jacob did when he first met Jack. * Jack's and Locke's conversations in the flash-sideways timeline contains many regularly spoken phrases, including "What happened, happened," "I wish you had believed me" and "Let it go." * In the original timeline, Anthony Cooper is responsible for Locke's condition; in the flashsideways timeline, Locke is responsible for Anthony Cooper's condition. . **Moreover, in the original timeline, Anthony Cooper is killed by Sawyer (for revenge) because Locke feels himself unable to harm his own father; in the flash-sideways timeline, Locke harmed his father. * Both the men guarding the plane and the group guarding the submarine are killed. The remaining survivors of the Man in Black's group are either dead or missing. * The Man in Black explains to the A-Team that Widmore wanted them all on the plane, in a small enclosed space that they could not get out of, in order to kill them all at once. He, then, enacted a plan to do the same to them by tricking them all onto the submarine. *On the Island, Locke wants to kill Jack, because he is a candidate. In the flash-sideways timeline, Jack wants to save Locke, because he is a candidate. * Sawyer, the long time con man falls for the a con created by the Man in Black. He thought it was his own decision when he left the Man in Black out of the sub when it was actually a con by the Man in Black. * Sayid, who once sought redemption by dissuading a friend from martyring himself with C-4, achieves it by martyring himself with C-4. * Jack, Jin and Sawyer lift off the cabinet that is pinning Sun in the submarine only to find her pinned by another bar. {crossref|Irony}} * Jin miraculously survives the explosion of Kahana after being left behind by Sun, but dies in the submarine explosion, this time choosing to stay at Sun's side. ** Sun considers Jin dead after witnessing Kahana's destruction and after three years of separation she is reunited with Jin, who is still alive, only to die with him in another explosion in another boat. * Sawyer, who wanted to rescue his friends from the Island is responsible for deaths of Sun, Jin and Sayid. * Both Widmore's boats were destroyed by Widmore's own C-4 explosives. * Sawyer's group originally leaves Sayid out of their plan to get off the island. It is then Sayid who kills himself to save the very group that abandoned him. Referências a Episódios * Sawyer fala que a última vez que ele e Kate ficaram presos nas gaiolas foi quando Danny Pickett apontou uma arma para a cabeça de Sawyer. * Jin fala para Sun que Widmore mostrou a ele Ji Yeon Kwon em fotos da camera dela. * Bernard lembra Jack que ele falou com Rose no avião. * Sayid fala a Jack que Desmond está em um poço e precisa ser salvo. *Sun devolve a aliança de casamento à Jim. *O homem de preto descreve as consequências de ligar o avião como simplesmente: "Boom." Jin alertou Desmond sobre o perigo de cortar um fio da bomba do cargueiro do mesmo jeito. *Enquanto voltava da anestesia, Locke fala aperte o botão. *Sawyer e Kate se encontram novamente na Ilha Hydra nas gaiolas de animais. *O homem de preto manda uma bomba para destruir o Widmore's submarine, da mesma forma que Locke usou a bomba relógio para explodir o Galaga. *Jack e Locke falam "Eu gostaria que você tivesse acreditado em mim," palavras que Locke usou na sua carta suicida à Jack. *Jack pega uma barra Apollo da maquina do Hospital. Questões não Respondidas * De onde Widmore tirou a sua lista? * O que aconteceu com Frank? * Só os candidatos podem se matar entre si? Links Externos *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Press Release